Something About You
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: Both were just as deadly as the other.. Who was use to that? Michelle/Cody


This is dedicated to Jess. Why? Because she's simply awesome. Haha.

* * *

It was hard to keep up the same profile day in and day out when that really wasn't anything like what you were like in real life. It was challenging for most people, interesting, something to experiment with, make it creative.

Michelle McCool had found it none of the above apart from hard. She'd struggled with it, constantly trying her hardest to keep up the good girl, All-American Babe image. But, after awhile, people's images simply.. _crumble._ And can not be held up for long before the person simply breaks and smashes up everything up in sight while on the mad run to be who they wanted to be.

Michelle had done that exact thing - but not quite word to word. The blonde had snapped though, but she attacked all of the people that were close to her at that time: Maria, Eve, the Bellas, K2.. All of them. Now, Michelle was a victim of the 'dark side', stranded with none other than Layla El - her fellow partner in crime and best friend. Not that she was going to complain, she and the 2006 Diva Search Winner got on together better than Honey to a Bee.

A mischievous, smug smirk laid on the lips of the current Womans Champion as she walked through the hallways of Smackdown on the 100th anniversary, her Womans Championship hanging over her right shoulder effortlessly. All eyes were on her. And why shouldn't they have been? She was the champion. **She was. **Not that preppy no-body Melina Perez! Who was she to demand a title shot on the most important Smackdown episode? Oh well, she was going to lose, might aswell give the Diva her misery.

At that thought, Michelle resisted a small urge to laugh, pursing her lips out and trailing them over her top lip slowly before shaking her head side to side slowly. She looked around at the small crowd of RAW and Smackdown divas that were watching her, causing her eyes to roll out of clear unamusement. Why the hell were they always staring at her? Did they have a god damn problem? Oh well, she didn't need friends in the WWE, she had herself, her thoughts and her title. That was all she needed in life.

Heading towards the curtains for her up coming match, the All - American diva stumbled backwards out of clear surprise to find out she'd walked straight into someone. Wait, _no._Someone had walked into _her._ How fucking dare they?! Did they not understand who she was?! How much _power_ she had around these halls backstage?! Oh, hell-fucking-no.

"Are you crazy?! Do you not know who the fuck I am?! Huh?! I am Michelle - _Fucking - McCool, and I will gladly kick your ass!"_

Brushing her championship title down with her fingertips and her fringe from out of her eyes, Michelle looked up and widened her eyes slightly out of alarm of who was infront of her. Woops.. Maybe that wasn't such a smart idea? Oh well.. She would end up paying for it if it came down to that.

None other than the son of Dusty Rhodes stood infront of the Womans Champion with a clearly amused smirk painted on his lips, eyebrows arched upwards while he stood there in his ring attire and a Legacy t-shirt.

"You will kick my ass?"

He asked, unable to stop himself from mocking the blonde slightly.

"I.. Uh.. Uhh.."

Wait, what the hell? This was weird, Michelle McCool.. nervous?! This was definitely a first.

But then again, who could blame her? She'd idolised Dusty Rhodes, Cody's father. He was the pure reason she'd even wanted to get into wrestling in the first place.. And here she was, shell shocked and standing infront of someone from the same bloodline from the idol. His son! This was huge really. She'd not met Cody that much before, sure, she'd been in the same room as him, but never in situations like this were she actually had to _talk_ to him.

"You.. you.. Uhh?"

Damn him! Mocking her, that prick. Arrogant, deadly, prick..

Just like her.

Ugh! Annoying! How could he just openly mock her infront of her face?! At least do it behind her back like normal people do!

"You dick."

She hissed, shoving the member of Legacy backwards with darkened over eyes. She snarled, clearly unamused.

Michelle definitely did not expect Cody to grab her wrist, shoving her back against the wall besides the pair and pretty much pinning her there. Her hands were forced to her sides, Cody pressed into her slightly as his dark eyes practically burned into her own ones.

"I dare you to say that again."

He murmured, voice low, daring.

Cody lent down slightly, the wide smirk still painted on his lips as Michelle simply stared back at him in shock. Okay, she was surely not expecting that of all things to happen.

"I said.. I _dare_ you to say it again."

Michelle continued to stare at him, jaw dropped a tad as she was still, obviously surprised. What the hell was happening? Why could she not move or say anything? Kick him inbetween the legs or something to get him away from her personal space!

"McCool! Get out there now!"

Oh, thank fucking god. That distraction caused the blonde to quickly shove Cody away, ducking under his arm and pretty much sprinting towards the curtain before watching the monitor. Her previous hit her again like a bullet to see Melina going down to the ring, lip curling upwards in a small, annoyed snarl. Her eyes rolled, patting her championship belt before walking out to the thousands of people that filled the arena..

* * *

Walking backstage about 8 minutes later, Michelle smirked widely to herself as she brushed her hands against eachother out of a clear sign of victory. That was a piece of cake really. She'd pinned the former Womans Champion without even breaking out a sweat! So much for competition!

Snorting lowly at that thought, the champion shook her head with a silent laugh before heading towards her locker room. Humming lowly, the All - American looked around out of a clear look of boredom after not even getting a challenging match to entertain her.

Feeling someone suddenly grab her from behind, Michelle let a scream leave her lips, but unfortantly, it was muffled by the fact something was suddenly shoved over her mouth - and her eyes. She could feel the panic rise up inside of her more and more by each and every passing second. She was to the point of actually shaking because of the fear that consumed her.

"You can go now."

_Him._

That bastard! What the fuck was going on?! Michelle kicked her legs out madly, smirking as they caught against something, causing the thing to grunt out in slight pain. The hand was removed from her eyes, revealing Cody standing infront of her in amusement and Ted holding his wrist with a clearly annoyed look, dark eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"Did you not hear me?"

Cody suddenly questioned, rolling his eyes. And with that, the DiBiase disappeared out of sight.

The other Legacy member returned his attention foreward again, back at Michelle. He trailed his tongue over his bottom lip slowly, almost trying to tease her. It caused Michelle to snort slightly, leaning back against the wall she was currently being held against.

"There's something about you.."

He trailed off, simply studying the first Divas Champion carefully, almost seeming to be taking in every single detail of her face. It made McCool feel uneasy.

There was something about her?! There was fucking something about him! The nerve of him to pin her against a wall without the free will to speak! Was he actually insane?!

"Either way.."

Michelle was suddenly released, something small and square being shoved into the palm of her right hand. Cody's hand secured around hers, closing her hand to make sure she kept ahold of the paper. He purred lowly, leaning down and brushing his lips against the blondes cheek. It caused her to get slight goosebumps on the back of her neck - something she hadn't experienced in a long, long time.

"See you around, _doll_."

And with that, Cody turned and disappeared out of sight.

Raising her eyebrows upwards out of slight confusion, Michelle looked down and opened her right hand slowly, tilting her head to the left slightly to see a small, folded up piece of paper in her hand. She picked it up slowly, unfolding it as if it was a bomb needing extra special care so that it didn't just explode suddenly. A small grin appeared on her lips at the words infront of her eyes.

_"Call me, dollface. ;)_

_- Cody."_

And under that, was a number written carefully.

Michelle giggled, quickly pushing the number into the back pocket of her ring attire before looking over in the direction Rhodes had gone.. She pursed her lips out, tracing her tongue over her top one. And with that, the champion turned and pushed the door of her locker room open, disappearing off inside..


End file.
